1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A characteristic that has been recently required for an image recorded by an image recording method is high-quality glossiness. As a method for obtaining such an image, a technique for imparting pearl-like glossiness (hereinafter also referred to as “pearly luster”) to a recording medium on which an image is to be recorded has been studied. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-276418 discloses a recording medium including a base coated with a resin layer containing a pearlescent pigment and a water-soluble resin and an ink-receiving layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-037162 discloses a recording medium including a base, a first ink-receiving layer containing inorganic particles and a pearlescent pigment, and a second ink-receiving layer containing inorganic particles. PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2011-511316 discloses a recording medium including a base coated with a resin layer containing a pearlescent pigment and a polyolefin and an ink-receiving layer. PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2011-511316 describes a FLOP value as an index that represents pearly luster.